Dis le moi 'Suke
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Dis le moi'Suke ! Dans les yeux. Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.' Mais Sasuke n'en était pas capable. Qui aurait pu l'être ! One-Shot, OCC sur la fin POUR LE BIEN DE L'HISTOIRE, SasuNaru, fluff etc..


**Auteure:** Sachiyo.

**Genre et machin:** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et le diminutif. OCC, un peu sur la fin, fluff aussi sur la fin, One-Shot. SasuNaru, et_ blablabla._

**Note:** Ecrit sur du "_Yuurei_" de Monobright ainsi que plusieurs OST de différentes natures !

**Note 2:** Ici, on va partir du principe qu'après avoir tuer Itachi, Sasuke came back à Konoha. On va passer outre les problèmes que ça a pu causer.

**Note 3:** Le début a été inspiré d'une fanfic, je sais plus laquelle. Si jamais l'auteur passe par ici, qu'il le signale, que ça ne passe pas pour un énorme plagiat.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Naruto… Tu dois savoir que… je ne t'aime pas. »

_C'est faux._

« Je ne t'ai même jamais aimé.»

_Tu mens._

« Depuis le début, je me force. »

_Non ... C'est faux._

« J'étais obligé. Pour la mission. »

_Non. Non !_

« Aujourd'hui, je te le dis parce que je n'ai plus à faire semblant. »

_Arrête ! Tu mens ! _

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

_NON ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !_

Naruto empoigna Sasuke, le jetant sur un mur. Les yeux aux bords des larmes, il se retenu du mieux qu'il put.

« Tu mens. » siffla-t-il.

« Non, c'est la pure vérité. »

« Non, je te ne crois pas ! Tu mens ! Je le vois bien Sasuke ! Tu mens ! Pourquoi m'avoir pris tant de fois alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir murmuré 'je t'aime' tant de fois ? Comment, en cinq ans, tu m'aurais trahi ? Je ne te crois pas Sasuke. »

« Comme il te plaira. Je ne t'aime pas. »

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Évidemment qu'il mentait. Comment aurait-il pu mentir à la seule personne qui compte dans sa vie ? Il avait tenté de lutter, puis au bout de cinq ans, s'était résigné. La jeune femme était trop dangereuse. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait la tuer dans la seconde. Mais elle était importante aux yeux de Naruto, et était utile, lors des missions. Et puis, il ne voulait plus se battre pour rien. Itachi avait était de trop. Mais elle risquait de mettre la vie de Naruto en danger s'il restait près de lui. Pendant cinq longues années, elle les menaçait : lettres, colis, appels, 'accidents'. Naruto ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Bien trop innocent et naïf. Et puis, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'accuser sans preuves tangibles. Mais à présent, c'était trop dur. Elle l'avait prévenu : _**« Si tu ne quittes pas l'hôte d'ici la fin de la semaine, je te jure que plus jamais, tu ne le reverras. ». **_Il n'avait plus le choix. Il s'était résigné.

« Laisses-moi Naruto. J'aimerai m'en aller. »

« Dis le moi dans les yeux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis le moi dans les yeux, que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le faire. Il en était incapable. _Dans les yeux_. Ils se disaient tout, par les yeux. Si Sasuke le faisait, Naruto verrait bien le mensonge. Il essaya, relevant le regard qu'il avait jusqu'à présent baissé, puis regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Mais jamais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

« Dis le moi Sasuke ! Dis le moi ! Et alors j'abandonnerai ! Mais dis le moi, ou ne dis plus jamais rien ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne… Naruto je ne… » Tenta-t-il vainement.

« Dis le ! Vas-y, dis le ! »

« Je ne »

« Allez Sasuke ! Vas-y ! J'attends ! Prouve-moi que tu ne mens pas ! »

« Je te déteste. »

« Foutaises… »

« Je te déteste Naruto. »

_Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai !  
_

Sasuke était lancé. Il voulait que le blond le déteste tellement que plus jamais, il ne lui parle, lui sourit, lui dise ' 'Suke ? Je t'aime'. Alors il continuait, ne s'arrêtant que pour mieux poursuivre, et blesser à en mourir.

« Te voir me révulse, te toucher me répugne. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de femmes que j'ai baisé pour effacer _ton odeur_. Haha, tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature. Un raté. _Un_ _monstre_ ! »

Naruto avait mal, tellement mal. Il recula d'un pas, puis deux, la main sur le cœur. Ça faisait mal, _là._

« Sasuke… j'ai mal. Ça fait mal 'Suke; vraiment mal. »

Sasuke se retenait de vomir. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Comment osait-il ? Il pleura, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Il pleura parce que la vision d'un Naruto aux traits tirés par la douleur le faisait extrêmement, excessivement souffrir. C'était insupportable. Puis Naruto tourna de l'œil et s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Le cri qui fut alors émis fut bien plus insupportable encore.

« NARUTO ! »

xXxXxXxXxXx

Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il était dans le coma. La vieille Tsunade avait dit que le choc avait plongé Naruto dans un monde où il ne se sentait plus en danger, où la douleur se faisait acceptable. Un monde dans son fort intérieur.

**« Sale petit merdeux d'Uchiwa… Relèves toi gamin, où je te boufferai sans une once de pitié. »**

« Je ferais comme bon me semble, et c'est pas un petit félin à poil roux qui va m'ordonner quoique se soit. »

**« Petit prétentieux. L'Uchiwa t'a bien changé. »**

« Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom Renard ! Ou je te ferais bouffer les pissenlits par la racine ! »

**« Oh, effrayante petite créature. Que tu es faible. Moi, je l'ai, le pouvoir, contrairement à toi. Moi, je sais me relever, contrairement à toi. Et Moi, surtout, petit être, je sais reconnaître le mensonge quand il se présente à moi, contrairement à toi. »**

« Foutaises. »

**« Comme il te sied. Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est que tu es aveugle. La petite Rose, elle par contre, a les yeux bien ouverts. Et certainement qu'elle bécote ton péteux d'Uchiwa. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures de cette petite bête. Relève-toi maintenant, ou plus jamais, tu ne te relèveras, et c'est moi : Kyûbi qui te le dis, Humain. »**

…

Un cri s'éleva de sa gorge et parcourut l'hôpital, alors qu'un léger halo orangé recouvrait son corps. Naruto sortait du coma dans lequel il s'était plongé.

« Je vais le tuer ! L'extraire de mon corps et le réduire en bouillie ! Sale petit chat à poils roux ! Aie, aie, ah, aie ! Ça fait maaaal ! »

« Naruto ! »

Sasuke s'était réveillé en sursaut après le cri de Naruto. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sasuke, il comprit. Bien sûr, que le brun avait menti. Comment avait-il pu douter ?

« Je suis désolé 'Suke. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke fit un énorme sourire. Ses yeux étaient même rieurs. Quel soulagement.

« Tu m'as fais peur abruti ! Tomber comme ça ! Et ne pas te réveiller pendant trois mois ! Mais où est-ce que t'as vu qu'on faisait ça ? Imbécile ! »

« Je suis rentré 'Suke ! Et c'est toi l'idiot d'imbécile d'abruti ! Si Sakura me menaçait, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis ? Je sais très bien me défendre ! Il fallait en parler ! La communication , tu connais ? Communiquer ! Com-mu-ni-ca-tion ! » brailla Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tais-toi imbécile ! Repose-toi maintenant. »

Naruto vit bien que le brun avait perdu du poids mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Sasuke était Sasuke, il en reprendrait bien vite.

Naruto fut autorisé à sortir après une semaine d'examens intense. Sakura fut relevée de ses fonctions, puis surveillée pendant des années car 'personne ne s'en prend délibérément à mon protégé, pas même ma disciple' avait clamée haut et fort la vieille Tsunade. Et la vie reprit son cours, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Mais, il arrivait parfois à Naruto d'être absent depuis ce moment. Comme s'il s'évadait pendant quelques minutes dans un endroit rien qu'à lui. A vrai dire, le Kyûbi s'ennuyait ferme, dans les entrailles du blond. Alors il forçait Naruto à faire la causette, et se moquait allégrement du brun. Et toujours, lorsque le blond revenait de ses 'escapades', toujours, il faisait la même chose.

…

« Dis le moi 'Suke. Dis le moi. _Dans les yeux_. »

« … Je t'aime Naruto. »

_Oui, je sais.

* * *

**Sachiyo: **_Aaaaawn ! So cute ! Je me savais pas capable de faire un happy ending aussi mignon *-*

Sasuke: Je me retiens de vomir face à toute cette guimauve dégoulinante.

Naruto: J'aime bien moi :D

_**Sachiyo:**_ C'est vrai que c'est bien fluff quand même ...

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
